


Aguántalo (Hold It)

by Sinimeg



Series: Bueno (Good) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bladder Control, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Service Submission, Spanking, TPE, Total Power Exchange, Verbal Humiliation, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinimeg/pseuds/Sinimeg
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo a la relación de Severus y Harry





	Aguántalo (Hold It)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577393) by [moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader). 



> Traducción autorizada por la autora. Todo el mérito es suyo, yo me he limktado a traducir

-Señor Potter, eres mío. Ya lo sabes, y lo sabes tan bien, pero eso no importa porque cada vez que lo digo se siente tan bien escucharlo como las anteriores veces. Ese sentimiento de pertenencia, no hay nada que se sienta mejor. No solo me perteneces como alguien que posee un simple objeto, aunque eres de mi propiedad, sino que te poseo hasta las profundidades de tu alma. Conozco cada uno de tus pensamientos, cada uno de tus miedos, deseos, necesidades, todo sobre ti. Tú no sigues mis órdenes por tu propia voluntad; no podrías resistirte ni aunque quisieras. Me necesitas, confías en mí, no puedes hacerlo sin mí. Si te libero, no sobrevivirías, simplemente volverías a mí, suplicando para ser tomado de vuelta. Por estas razones, y muchas más, siempre serás mío. 

Así que ¿Qué significa esto para ti? Eres un chico débil, a menudo no cumples con los altos estándares de tu Maestro, esto requiere disciplina regular. Tu castigo en su forma más severa te pondrá en completa restricción. No estará permitido hacer una sola cosa sin mi explícita orden. Eso incluye comer, beber, ir al baño, ducharse, vestirse. Te sentarás sin moverte en silencio a no ser que te diga lo contrario. Serás retirado de tus obligaciones diarias, incluyendo las clases. A diferencia de tus amigos y todos los que conoces, incluso los derechos más basicos como la educación no te pertenecen, y pueden ser retirados si lo veo adecuado. Como un esclavo, yo te enseñaré las únicas cosas apropiadas y que necesitas aprender.

En lugar de eso, me acompañarás al trabajo y me asistirás en mis clases. Te llevaré con una correa y serás atado a mi escritorio cuando tenga que dejarlo. Ninguna tarea será demasiado despreciable para ti. Harás de todo, desde enrollar mis pergaminos hasta responder a la puerta cuando alguien llame. No tendrás permitido recibir a mis invitados, ya que no eres merecedor de tal interacción; en su lugar, les dejarás entrar y los guiarás hasta mí. Harás todo mi archivado e inventarios, recogerás todo lo que necesite, así como también me prepararás té. Cuando no estés haciendo nada, te arrodillarás silenciosamente a mi lado. Cuando mis compañeros profesores vengan, cogerás sus abrigos. Les informaré de que tú eres mi esclavo y que cualquier cosa que requieran que hagas, me lo pedirán a mí y yo te ordenaré hacerlo o no. Mantendrás tu cabeza baja todo el tiempo, no te dirigirás a nadie y sólo hablarás con mi permiso. Si me deceocionas, tu trasero será desnudado y golpeado delante de todos. Si me complaces, te permitiré sentarte en mi regazo cuando no esté ocupado con otra cosa.

Estos son solo algunos de los postenciales usos que he podido encontrar para ti. No es como si realmente importase. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que eres mío y que harás lo que te diga, siempre-

Harry estaba a segundos de correrse en sus pantalones. Borra eso, Harry estaba preparado para correrse desde hace dos minutos, pero por la gracia de Merlín, él estaba aguantando.

Severus miró hacia abajo y sonrió

-Aguanta


End file.
